Behind these walls
by PersianDiva
Summary: "I'm just a number. Nothing more. Nothing less. One day, I'll get redemption, and seek revenge on those who have ever wronged me. I know HIS identity...Bruce."


_I have 3 minutes. 3 darn minutes. What are they thinking, do they honestly think I'm a controlled mind for them to play around. I don't think so. They'll pay. And I'll get my sweet revenge. Wait, is that a noise? No, it's just the ticking in my head. Oh lord, what have I done to deserve such manner against me. No. It was the man in the purple suit. Yes, that's right, the funny looking one, he had green hair, with an odd smile. Oh, how that unnerves me to say the least. AH! 3 minutes. I can't take it. I need to escape. Or...I'll become him._

''Ah, come on boy, time for lunch. Then back in the cell!'' The old man had bellowed deeply into my face, he seemed to be out of shape. Zit's covering his forehead, and some stress lines which could be seen from a distance. He looked like he had packed a few pounds on since his youth, and had a receding hair line, from what I could see from under his hat. He wore the standard police uniform. Light blue shirt. Golden badge. Nothing serious. How I had grown upon this man. If he had known I was watching every inch of his body. All of his routines. Analysing the system of this prison...He could of probably of saved him and his friends. But no. He will get. What I was given. I was in a prison uniform, with the number #709 printed into my shirt, with jet black ink. The rest of me was just an orange jump suit. Green hair. Red lipstick. And some baby powder for effect. No I am not an attention seeker.

I followed the man, minute after minute down the hall way. He looked rather angry today. I wasn't ready for any punishments they had laid out for me. I had no way of escaping them like usual.

Oh, you are probably wondering what I did to get into prison?

I killed a few people. Blew up a few gas stations. Robbed a few banks. Kidnapped a few people. And ran from the law.

Nothing serious, but hey, what are you going to do, this system really is ticking me right off.

Can't a guy go out, have a bit of fun, and then get arrested? Bloomin' brillaint. Ok, now what. Me and the Jailor seemed to have exited out of the corridor, into what seemed an office, and you will not believe who turned around in the office chair...Harley Quinn.

My Harley. ''Nice to see you prisoner. You must know why you are here?'' Harlene looked at the Jailor, signalling him to exit. ''It's quite alright Thomas, you may leave. I have this...freak, under control.'' She waved at the Jailor, and without further a due, he left in silence. I just looked at Harley with a large smirk on my face. "It's been far too long harley baby.'' She looked at me with widend eyes, she didn't have her make up on, or her costume, she had blonde pigtails, a little bit of eye shadow, nothing dramatic, and an office suit. She jumped up from the chair, and what it appeard to be, she pinned me to the ground with repetetive kisses, I replied in a simple manner ''Harley Quinn, we are back in buisness, get the weapon armory keys, it's going to be a heck of a ride." I had hysterically chuckled, an insane laughter one would say, I would say, true fun.

Harlery then had a quick personality change and walked out of the office in a formal manner, only this time. I was with the girl that was wrapped around my finger, my dear poor little Harley.

As I saw her cute little body make way to the armoury, going through lots of gaurds in the process, I just caught a glint of some man that just made me chuckle. It was Bruce Wayne.

Only I knew his alter-ego. The batman, but I had to contain myself, If I wanted to escape, Lucky enough for me he had no idea who Harley was. Well, maybe in costume, but in an office suit. No chance. Although he did pull a suspicious face towards me and Harley, but he was none the wiser.

As I got near the weapon vault, something just crashed into my face. For what seemed like an eternity of pain, was a mere bone crunching punch from a dark skinned man. He had a black lenghts of dreadlocks, and dark rims around his eyes, and an neglected goatee, and simple said.

"Nice to see you again, Joker."


End file.
